


The Great Candy Store Heist

by BloodyCheesecake



Series: Charlie and the Rotten Children [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Friendship, Heist, Light-Hearted, Minor Violence, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCheesecake/pseuds/BloodyCheesecake
Summary: When Mike heads to the candy store to cause trouble, Augustus ends up tagging along. But everything goes wrong once Charlie notices what they're up to.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Mike Teavee, Charlie Bucket & Mike Teavee & Augustus Gloop, Mike Teavee & Augustus Gloop
Series: Charlie and the Rotten Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Great Candy Store Heist

Mike was heading his way toward the candy store uptown. Minding his own business, he took the usual path. This sadly meant walking past Augustus’ house. And if Augustus was outside you could bet, he’d start following Mike and talking to him. He knows Mike only goes that way to go to the candy store. So, keeps trying to get Mike to buy him candy (as if he didn’t already have enough). This is all much to Mike’s dismay, Augustus doesn’t exactly meet his “cool” quota, then again it seems that no one does. 

“Gus, go away,” Mike said, continuing his way to the candy store, not even turning to look at Augustus. 

Augustus ignored Mike’s orders, “Mike,” he whispered. “I know what you do.” 

Mike stopped and narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Augustus looked around as if a drug deal was about to go down, “You don’t buy candy at all,” he said as quiet as possible. 

“What? Yes, I do.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do! And stop whispering, it’s weird.” 

Mike started walking to the candy store once again. He decided Augustus was simply an idiot that he didn’t have time for. 

“Wait!” Augustus cried. “I’m  gonna tell your mom!” 

Mike halted once again, “You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Oh, why are you so worried? I thought you  _ didn’t _ steal candy.” 

Mike squinted his eyes, “Okay, you got me, but how’d you find out?” 

Augustus leaned in very close to Mike, “I watched you.” 

“That’s called stalking.” 

“But I want to join you!” Augustus grinned as if Mike hadn’t just accused him of a crime. 

“That’s still stalking.” 

“So what? You steal! Since when do you care about crime?” 

Mike was skeptical of Augustus’ true motives. What if he was trying to catch him in the act and get him arrested? Then he’d have to live the rest of his young life in a dreadful prison cell with no computers, no phones, and no TV! He couldn’t risk it, but Augustus already knew. Also, he couldn’t walk away from him—he already tried that—it didn’t work.

“Why exactly do you want to help? And what do I get out of it?” Mike asked. 

“I want free candy! Plus, if I’m here to help you’ll be able to get even more candy!” Augustus replied. “So, is it a deal?” 

Mike furrowed his brow and weighed the pros and cons. Ultimately, he decided, “Fine, but if this is just a ruse to get me in trouble, you’re  gonna regret it.” He pointed at Augustus' face, “Mark my words.” 

“Understood!” Augustus saluted like a sailor boy. 

They raced off to the candy store up the hill, both were pretty out of shape though, so it wasn't that fast. Very soon they arrived at their heist's destination. Augustus went running in willy-nilly, but Mike grabbed him by his shirt. He dragged the chubby German near the dumpster in the back. 

“Gus, don't be an idiot, I have to tell you the plan,” Mike whispered. 

“Ooh boy! There's a plan? This is so much fun!” Augustus cheered. 

Mike aggressively shushed Augustus, "Don't announced it!" he whisper-shouted.

“I’m sorry,” Augustus peeped in reply. 

Mike sighed as if Augustus was a giant weight on his shoulders. Which, he would be if he were on his shoulders—but he wasn't—Mike was just being dramatic. 

“Anyway, here's the plan,” Mike started. "You can run in and distract that lame-o shopkeeper and I'll steal the goods, got it?" 

Augustus tilted his head, “But what if I want to be the one who steals the goods?” 

“You can't, you'd do a terrible job, no experience.” 

Augustus pouted a little, but he knew there was no arguing with Mike, "Alright," he said. 

“Good, now go be a good distraction!” Mike said, pushing Augustus back out in front of the store. 

Augustus looked around bewildered for a moment. He felt overwhelmed, he'd never been a distraction before, let alone a good one. He looked for Mike in hope of some help, but that boy seemed to have vanished. 

“Jetzt oder nie,” he murmured to himself, slowly opening the door and creeping in. He looked all around, trying to think of something that could work as a good distraction. 

_ A good distraction, a good distraction, where are all the good distractions? _ he thought, still standing in the doorway. 

“Excuse me, child, please don't stand in the doorway like that. You're blocking the entrance for everyone else,” someone said from behind the counter. 

“I wasn't doing anything!” Augustus yelled reflexively. 

“Well, that's exactly the problem! Please move out of my doorway.” 

“Hi, Augustus!” a much younger sounding voice chirped. 

Augustus looked over toward the counter, and there stood Charlie. He looked rather chipper, as always. 

“You look nervous, is everything alright?” Charlie asked. 

“Everything is okey-dokey!” 

Then, Mike snuck into the store, staying near the walls and away from everyone else. He made his way behind a candy stand where he couldn’t be seen by the owner. He started grabbing various candies at random and stuffing them into his pockets. 

Augustus was accidentally being a good distraction. Charlie and the owner were very concerned with Augustus’ strange behavior. More so than anything going on in the background.

“Are you going to buy anything?” the owner asked. 

“Yes—I am!” Augustus replied, walking up to the counter. “I’d like just one . . . thing.” 

“Alright, which ‘thing’?” 

“Uh . . . The smallest thing.” 

The owner and Charlie both paused, did Augustus  Gloop just ask for the  _ smallest _ candy? Something had to be wrong. 

“You want the smallest candy?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes,” Augustus replied. 

“Why” the owner continued to question. 

“Uh, I’m on a diet, I guess,” 

The owner and Charlie looked at each other as a silent way of asking what in the good heavens is going on. Augustus on a diet? Now they really knew something was wrong. 

“A diet? Please, diets are no good, I would know, I tried.” 

Charlie tilted his head at the shop owner and Augustus decided to inquire. 

“Really? Why were you on a diet?” the chubby boy asked.

“Well, I’m partially enthused you asked.” 

Meanwhile, as this odd discussion of dieting took place, Mike was about to walk off scot-free with a load of candy. That was until Charlie spotted him. 

“Hi Mike, when did you get here?” 

Mike stopped dead like a deer in headlights. Frozen in time, he couldn’t even muster up the ability to turn and face Charlie. 

“Mike?” Charlie asked, concerned of Mike’s peculiar behavior. 

Mike whirled around to face Charlie and threw a candy bar at him. “Shh! Just take the candy and pretend you didn’t see anything!” he said, scrambling out the shop as fast as he could. 

Augustus and the shop owner were still talking about diets. 

“You really should’ve seen me; I was so deathly pale that I looked like a ghost popsicle.”

“But Mr. Candy Store Owner, you still look like a ghost popsicle.”

“I- Y’know , maybe you  _ should _ go on a diet.” 

“Guys, guys!” Charlie interrupted, “I think Mike is stealing candy!” 

“Uh oh . . .” Augustus murmured.

“That little rapscallion again!” The store owner yelled. “Must be the third time this week!” 

“What should we do?” Charlie asked with concern. 

The shop owner sauntered out from behind the counter, “The only thing that’s left to do Charlie . . . We kill him.” 

“What!?” Augustus shrieked. 

“We can’t do that!” Charlie admonished.

“ Well jeez, do either of you have any better ideas?”

“I have a better idea!” Augustus peeped.

“What is it?” the other two asked in unison.

“You two stay here, and I’ll go after him!” Augustus said, dashing out of the store.

And just like that, he was gone. Charlie and the store owner both stood bewildered. 

“Do you think we should go too?” Charlie asked.

“You can go if you’d like, but I’m not leaving my store just so some other hellion can come in and steal more candy.”

“Don’t worry Mr. Wonka, I’ll make things right.”

Mike stumbled his way down the hill as fast as his legs could stumble. Augustus caught up with Mike and followed close behind.

“Ah! Now I know why you do this!” Augustus enthused. “It’s not about free candy, it’s about the  _ rush! _ ”

“Just shut up and run!”

Mike and Augustus were going pretty fast, but Charlie was faster. Soon he wasn’t trailing too far behind.

“Hey!” Charlie shouted.

Mike glanced back to see Charlie gaining on them, “Damn it! Pipsqueak at twelve o’clock.”

As the ground leveled out Charlie got closer, and closer. He lunged forward to tackle Mike.

“I’ll save you!” Augustus wailed, jumping in front of Mike.

They all crashed into each other and tumbled down the street. Charlie and Mike both pushed Augustus aside and started wrestling  viciously .

“Give me the candy!” Charlie cried, pushing Mike against the ground.

“Never!” Mike yelled back, tearing at Charlie’s shirt.

“Why don’t you buy candy like a good person?”

“I’m not a good person!”

Augustus sat solemnly on the sidelines of the battle. “Uh, guys, you don’t need to fight about it.” he peeped.

“Shut up Gus, I’m trying to rip Pipsqueak’s eyes out!”

They wrestled and scuffled; and tussled and jostled.

“Give me the candy!”

“I already said never!”

They rolled around the street. Charlie was trying to restrain Mike. Mike was squabbling to do as much damage as he possibly could.

“Augh!” Charlie cried as Mike bit into his arm.

Charlie retaliated with a punch to the face, causing Mike's nose to bleed.

“ Y’know what I think?” Augustus chirped, “I think we should give all the candy to me and stop fighting.”

Charlie loosened his clenched fingers. “Augustus is right,” he said.

“You think we should give him all the candy?”

“No!” Charlie corrected. “I think we should stop fighting.”

“And then what?” Mike taunted.

“Then you can go back to the candy store and pay what you owe!”

Mike stumbled up from the ground and wiped the blood running down his face. “No,” he affirmed. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

“I just think it’s the right thing to do,” Charlie said, standing his ground.

“ Eww ,” Mike mocked

Charlie tried to negotiate, “you could just return the candy.”

“Or I could keep it,” Mike taunted, waving a candy bar around.

“Return it!”

“Keep it!”

“Return it!”

“Keep it!”

“Or you could just give it to me!” Augustus chimed.

“Shut up Gus, you’re not a part of this!” Mike scorned. He got up in Charlie’s face, “This is between me and little goody two-shoes!”

“I’m not a goody two-shoes!” Charlie defended.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing two shoes?”

“You’re wearing two shoes! Everyone does!”

Mike pushed Charlie back with his foot. “At least my shoes look cool!”

Charlie tried to brush the dirt from Mike’s shoe off his shirt. “Can’t you just return the candy?” he groaned.

“Only if I get something in return,” Mike replied smugly.

Charlie had to think for a moment. What does he have that Mike would want?  _ A sketch book?  _ He thought.  _ No, no, Mike wouldn’t care for something so ancient. Maybe a hand knit hat? My mom did make me one for my birthday _ . 

“How about a new hat?” Charlie pleaded.

Mike scanned Charlie's attire with his eyes. “Yeah, I already have a hat.”

“But I could get you a new one!”

Mike noticed Charlie’s nervous expression. “Or . . . You could get me a new game.”

Charlie’s heart dropped. “But I don’t have that kind of money!”

“What about me? I just want candy!” Augustus whined.

“Just pay for it Augustus,” Charlie sighed.

“There was a new game that just came out a few days ago . . .” Mike continued.

“No! That is enough!” Charlie erupted. “Mike, my mom can knit you a new phone case or something. Augustus, you have plenty of money to pay for that candy, you’ve paid for it before.”

Augustus and Mike looked at each other.

“Fine, I’ll pay,” Augustus bemoaned.

“What!? This is why I didn’t want you to help! You’re too soft!” Mike shouted, before dashing away to his house with all the candy.

“Mike, stop!” Augustus warned.

Charlie sighed and looked to Augustus, before running off after the trouble maker.

Soon Mike’s house was just within reach. Only a little more and he’d be home free! But little Charlie caught up quickly once again. Mike sprinted to his porch, but tripped over his uncoordinated feet.  _ Bam! _ He hit the ground and candy spilled from his pockets. He scrambled to pick it up as Charlie approached him posthaste.

Suddenly, a strong tug on the hood of his jacket nearly choked him. Causing him to stumble backwards. “Ow, dude that hurt!” he yelled.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you get away with this,” Charlie scolded.

“Ugh, fine! You want the stupid candy? Just take it! I don’t care!” Mike exclaimed, throwing the remaining candy in his pockets at Charlie.

“I’m sorry Mike,” Charlie softened.

“Whatever loser, just take the candy and go!” Mike stormed up to his front door. “And leave me alone!”

_ Slam! _

The bang of the door echoed coldly through Charlie. He didn’t mean to upset him, he just wanted to make things right. Well either way, now he could finally return the candy to its rightful place.

And so, he strolled back up to the candy shop on the hill. Passing Augustus on his way, they both continued to go back together and make things right.

They quickly arrived to the quiet shop. Wonka was stood behind the counter as usually, though he did look a little more annoyed.

“Hi Mr. Wo-Uhm-I mean . . . Mr. Candy Store-Guy.” Charlie stammered. 

“We have the stolen candy! Do I get an award?” Augustus gleamed.

“Absolutely not.” Wonka replied. “You returned my candy and that’s all that really matters.”

Charlie pleaded at Wonka with only his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“C’mon, I think Augustus deserves something.”

“Like candy? I think he gets plenty of that.”

Charlie frowned at Wonka.

“Oh, fine! You can both have one —that’s  _ one _ —candy of your choice.”

“Yay!” the children both cheered.

“Ooh-ooh! I want this one, no this one, no  _ this one! _ ” Augustus babbled.

“Only one! Unless of course you’re willing to pay,” Wonka said, gesturing out his hand.

“I know Mr. Candy-Dandy. I’ll take this one.”

“Please never call me that.”

“I’d like these two please.” Charlie chimed in, placing two chocolate bars on the counter.

“I just went over this Charlie, only one piece of candy please.”

“I understand, I’m going to pay for the other one,” the young boy smiled.

“Oh no, I can’t have you doing that!”

“But-”

“No, no, no. No buts, take them both!” Wonka shoved the candy into the boys' hands.

Augustus soured. “How come he gets two and I only get one?”

“Both of you just take your candies and go!”

“But-but-” Augustus stuttered.

“Goodbye!” Wonka grinned as pushed the two children out of his store.  _ Clang! _ The door swung shut.

Charlie and Augustus stood perplexed for a moment.

“Well, I’ll be heading home then.” Augustus said.

“Me too. Guess I’ll see you around.”

They both said their farewells and went their separate ways. But Charlie still had one last stop before returning home.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“Hello?” Mrs. Teavee answered the door.

“Can I see Mike?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, uhm, I’ll go see if I can get him to come down.” Mrs. Teavee replied. “Mikey, someone wants to see you! Mikey?” Mrs. Teavee glanced at Charlie anxiously. “Could you wait a minute?”

“Of course!” Charlie chirped.

Mrs. Teavee closed the front door and walked up to Mike’s room. She hesitantly knocked on his door plastered with “keep out” signs. “Mikey,” she faltered, “there’s a little boy outside who wants to see you.”

“Go away, Mom!”

“Mikey, you need to socialize more. Maybe if you come out, I might even buy you a new game.”

Mike’s bedroom door swung wide open! “Fine, where’s the weirdo?”

Mrs. Teavee lit up seeing her son coming out to talk to someone and not cause trouble, even if she did have to bribe him for it. “He’s right outside.”

Mike trudged down to the front door and creaked it open. “Who are you, what d’you want, and what d’you know?”

Charlie’s big eyes blinked through the crack. “Uhm, could you open the door the whole way so I can see you?”

_ Creak . . . _ The door creeped open, slowly revealing the ghostly pale boy behind.

“Hi Mike.” Charlie smiled.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone?”

“You did, but before I do that, I wanted to give you something.”

“Is it a hat?” Mike groaned.

“No,” Charlie laughed. “It’s a candy bar, dark chocolate, I think that’s what you like, right?”

Mike blushed at this surprising gesture of kindness. “Uh, yeah,” was all he managed to say.

“Okay! Bye-bye then!” Charlie sang as he moseyed away.

Mike hurried to slam the door and run upstairs. He fled to his room and locked the door. His heart felt fluttery and his face flushed with color. He slowed down to sit on his bed and observed the chocolate; on the back was a handwritten message: “Wanna be friends?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole AU plotted out in my head and I haven't established it properly at all. But, it's just for fun.
> 
> So, I'm not dead.


End file.
